Branches Of Memories Hold Us Close
by CapriciousRogue
Summary: It's been sometime since the two of them have seen each other, and neither of them will show their feelings. The memories they hold have split them apart. Will they soon realize that they were meant to be? KaiTakao


I'm sorry for the people who were reading my story before but I had deleted and the reason for this is because my computer was busted…so to save my dear, dear computer's life I deleted as much things as possible… but before I did I printed out my story… DUH. But I will not continue with neither CFK nor Flavoring Arrival. Gomen nasai minna- san.

A Christmas Special

Two days before Christmas and young Kinomiya had not yet to bother to buy gifts for his companions. He didn't give much thought on what to give out on such and spectacular and meaningful occasion. But one thing did roam in his modest round head of his… Kai Hiwatari.

Outside in the streets, carolers were caroling, bells were ringing and the bustling and laughter of people was everywhere, buying there loved ones there Christmas presents and enjoying the joyous time of day until Christmas arrived and each and every person will enjoy it for Christmas comes once a year. The weather was chilly, but no one seems to care. Every last leaf from the trees had fallen off, leaving the branches naked and bare. But it'd snow soon and the snow will cast it's laces in the tree giving the people something to look at.

Takao was strolling around the neighborhood, glancing from here to there, wondering what he would do for the holiday. Children across the street were playing with each other waiting for the big day. Christmas lights were hung up on trees giving the whole neighborhood itself a warm feeling. Trees were up and presents were being placed under them. Ornaments were hung up on them and at the very top of the tree was a star. Takao took a deep sigh and sat down on a nearby bench. He had walked all day searching for the perfect present for his Secret Santa. He wasn't going to buy everyone a present, he thought. He was only getting a gift for his secret Santa. One: he didn't have the money. Two: because he was too darn lazy. Three: he didn't know what anyone wanted… they already got there 'wanted gifts'.

And as if that wasn't enough, he HAD to get a present for Kai (secret Santa) "Kuso. Why. WHY did I have to get Kai out of all people? Jeez. Does… Does he even idolize anything? sigh Jerk-vomit" He lowered his head in exhaustion. He had no clue whatsoever what Kai had wanted. A stuffed animal maybe? Nah. He suddenly felt a shadow cast above him.

"Eh-hem"

"eh?" Takao raised his head and in front of him was Kai. Both their eyes had met. Kai glared at him so hard that it seemed that he drilled holes in Takao's eyes. Takao shook his head making himself free from that hypnotizing moment.

"What to do you want, Kai?"

Hiwatari turned showing his sides. On him he wore a fine coat. The shell of the coat: 100 Nylon

The backing: 100 Polyurethane

Trim: 100 real rabbit fur (oh no!)

Lining: 100Nylon

Made in China

Machine wash cold with similar colors use mild soap do not bleach line dry low iron

Yeah…

Takao had stared at him for quite some time, while waiting for his reply of coarse. He HAD to ask Kai what he would like for Christmas, but who goes around asking their friends what they want as a present? Not I, Takao thought. Isn't the whole point for the person to be surprised (in a good way) when they get their presents? The trouble was that no one knew what Kai had wanted because he was so distant from everyone, even from his so called 'friends'. Tsk Tsk.

From Takao's point of view, he fancied he saw Kai blushing juuust a bit. But blushing juuust a bit for even Kai Hiwatari was no ordinary thing! "K-Kai?" The Blue haired boy had gotten himself together and finally said what he needed to say. He turned his whole body toward Takao, making sure to give him full attention.

He opened his mouth and it seemed to look like as though he had said something, but really he said nothing. No words had slipped out of his mouth. What's this, Takao thought, Kai Hiwatari is lost in his own words? Un. Be Lie. VABLE. Incredible actually, he thought.

Unbelievable.

So Takao spoke for him. "Kai. Would you like to go to the café with me? I'll pay if you'd like." Takao was so not going to take no for an answer. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was getting this slight feeling that this holiday season wasn't going to be so bad after all. Yet he was surprised by Kai's reply. "Yes. Yes I would love to Takao."

It wasn't going to be so bad after all…

FIN

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! I know it was short but it kinda was suppose to be and yea.. plz review! 


End file.
